Got To Have You
by Miyuki Hamasaki
Summary: *Chapter THREE* Mimi has managed to hook Matt up with someone for his sake but she feels horrible about it.. Memories remind her of how much she loves him.. What will she do? ~Songficcie~
1. Song

Miyuki Hamasaki: o.o; _ I think lately, all my ficcies have been relating to my life... *sigh*

Disclaimer: I don't own Digimon and the song 'Got To Have You' by Christina Millian does _not belong to moi. (Unfortunately.. ^^;; This song is really good..)_

"....." Talk

'.....' Thoughts

~*~*~*~*~ Change Scene 

*.....* Actions

~..... POV~ Someone's POV

~......~ Place

~~~~~~~~~~ After.. you know what I mean.. 

(A/N ........) Author's Note which means I'm talking

(......) Whoever's POV it is, the person is either fixing something or WHATEVER!!! I forget what it's called at this moment...

^On the last chapter^ I hope you know what THAT means

-.....- Time (I don't use it much but it appears sometimes...)

Title: Got To Have You

Author: Miyuki Hamasaki

_Got to have you and I don't know what I should do_

_And I'm guessing that you don't have a clue_

_But I'm thinking that we would be cool_

_Let's try it out and see how happy we could be_

_Then maybe you would be in love with me_

_Oh-oh_

_You and I have been best friends for years_

_Through good and bad you're always here_

_And no matter what you know I'm there (oh, oh)_

_So when you asked me "Wussup"_

_Find you a girlfriend to hook up_

_Now you were looking for "the one"_

_I got this feelin' so deep inside of me (then)_

_So suddenly I came to realize that I.._

_Got to have you and I don't know what I should do_

_And I'm guessing that you don't have a clue_

_But I'm thinking that we would be cool_

_Let's try it out and see how happy we could be_

_Then maybe you would be in love with me_

_Yeah yeah oh-oh-oh_

_I tried to ignore this silly feeling of mine_

_But I couldn't help but find some girls_

_That weren't your kind (I)_

_Hooked you with Lisa cuz she wasn't too bright_

_And I hooked you up with Sheila_

_Cuz I knew she wasn't right (then...)_

_I got this feelin' so deep inside of me (then)_

_So suddenly I came to realize that I.._

_Got to have you and I don't know what I should do_

_And I'm guessing that you don't have a clue_

_But I'm thinking that we would be cool_

_Let's try it out and see how happy we could be_

_Then maybe you would be in love with me_

_Got to have you and I don't know what I should do_

_And I'm guessing that you don't have a clue_

_But I'm thinking that we would be cool_

_Let's try it out and see how happy we could be_

_Then maybe you would be in love with me_

_I got this feelin' so deep inside of me _

_So suddenly I came to realize that I.._

_I got to have you and I wanna make you see,_

_Give us a try and maybe you would be in love with me!_

_Got to have you and I don't know what I should do_

_And I'm guessing that you don't have a clue_

_But I'm thinking that we would be cool_

_Let's try it out and see how happy we could be_

_Then maybe you would be in love with me_

_Got to have you and I don't know what I should do_

_And I'm guessing that you don't have a clue_

_But I'm thinking that we would be cool_

_Let's try it out and see how happy we could be_

_Then maybe you would be in love with me_

_Got to have you and I don't know what I should do_

_And I'm guessing that you don't have a clue_

_But I'm thinking that we would be cool_

_Let's try it out and see how happy we could be_

_Then maybe you would be in love with me_

_Got to have you and I don't know what I should do_

_And I'm guessing that you don't have a clue_

_But I'm thinking that we would be cool_

_Let's try it out and see how happy we could be_

_Then maybe you would be in love with me_


	2. Soul Mates?

Miyuki Hamasaki: ...Anyway, the previous um.. chapter was just a song thing.. o.O;; Go on..

Disclaimer: I don't own Digimon and the song 'Got To Have You' by Christina Millian.

"....." Talk

'.....' Thoughts

~*~*~*~*~ Change Scene 

*.....* Actions

~..... POV~ Someone's POV

~......~ Place

~~~~~~~~~~ After.. you know what I mean.. 

(A/N ........) Author's Note which means I'm talking

(......) Whoever's POV it is, the person is either fixing something or WHATEVER!!! I forget what it's called at this moment...

^On the last chapter^ I hope you know what THAT means

-.....- Time (I don't use it much but it appears sometimes...)

Title: Got To Have You

Author: Miyuki Hamasaki

Chapter 1

Soul Mates?

"Hi Mattie!" A teenage girl with long, wavy brown hair waved over the crowd, standing on her tip-toes. The girl was surrouned by millions of people, mostly girls, for she was at a concert. 

_'Not any concert,' A smile formed on her cherry lips. __'Mattie's concert!' The girl was obviously lost in thought and was surprised by the roaring crowd when the band had finished playing their hit song. _

"Yay!!" The girl jumped, waving once more. For a second or so, she thought she saw the blonde boy smile at her. Everything seemed slow for a moment as the girl's big chocolate eyes seemed lost. However, the crowd's roaring once more shook the girl out of her dreamland when the boy walked closer to the mic, obviously about to say something.

"Hey Japan!" The boy's low voice rang and the girl noticed some girls sighing as some cheered, chanting 'We love you Matt!' 

"I want to play this song for a special someone. I've loved her for a long time.. But I've been too afraid to admit it." The audience was silenced at once, everyone wondering who it was. The brown headed girl felt her heart jump for a second even though she knew she shouldn't be looking forward to this.

"This song," He smiled, "is for my love, Sora." The crowd cheered as soon as Matt grabbed his guitar as some groaned, wondering who this 'Sora girl' was. The band began to play and everyone immediately fell in love with the song.

The girl though, was feeling disappointed.

_'I told you not to get all excited!' She yelled at herself. __'I told you - he's never going to like you that way.' Her lips formed a small and faint smile as she walked through the huge crowd to the exit._

_'I told you.'_

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Hey Meems!" Matt came running as the girl waited for him by the back door. "What's up?"

"Nothing much. You?" Mimi answered plainly.

"I'm doing great! What did you think of that song? Do you think Sora enjoyed it?" Matt sounded excited but Mimi couldn't help but feel that today was just _not her day._

"It was great. Really."

"Are you feeling alright?" Matt noticed the tired voice and his own filled with concern. "Do you want to come over?" 

A small part of her tugged at her, jumping up and down, yelling 'YES!' She looked up at him with a slight smile and was about to say yes when a oranged headed girl ran over to him.

"Matt!" The girl was obviously flushed by the look on her face. 

"Hey Sora," Matt blushed furiously. Mimi couldn't help but think that it was pathetic. "How did you like the song?"

"I loved it!" Sora blushed. Mimi added another thought to herself, _'Hm.. Two apple red faces! A perfect couple!' But she knew inside that even though she was trying to convince herself into believing such things, she knew, she knew that she was in love with this 'Apple face'._

"If you loved it," Matt's face began to turn back to it's 'oringinal' color. "Would you like to go for pizza with me tonight?"

"Oh!" Sora squiled. "I would _love to!"_

The blonde boy turned around to Mimi, remember that she was standing there the whole time.

"Um.. Meems?"

"Huh? What?" Mimi was lost in thought again and wasn't paying attention to anything that they were saying.

"Um.. Sora and I are going for pizza," Matt noticed the small hint of disappointment in Mimi's face. "Uh.. Would you like to go with us?"

Mimi felt pathetic that he would ask her like that. Go with him for pizza? On his first date with his 'love'? How pathetic did he think she was, just _thinking that she would like to tag along as a third wheel on his first date with __Sora? Why.._

"Nah.." Mimi smiled fainted, trying to give him a full smile that she wasn't very successful with. "I'm feeling a little dizzy. Anyway, I should get going now. You two have fun!" Mimi tried to smile once more and failed. Matt and Sora just smiled and waved as they walked towards Matt's car.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Mimi grumbled as she searched for her car keys. 

"YES! HERE THEY ARE!" She shouted, attracting a few stares.

_'I-should-have-never-gotten-Sora-and-Matt-together!!' Mimi yelled at herself as her car began to warm up. Yes, it was her fault. Or, __thanks to her that Sora and Matt was together._

Ever since the beginning of grade nine, Matt was out to find _the one for him. And ever since Matt was out to find __the one, he was depending on Mimi heavily to help him. At first, Mimi disagreed to help Matt with his love life problems. Mimi smiled at the puppy-dog face Matt gave her when she first said no. Mimi sighed at the memory. In the end, Mimi gave up and said that she would give it a try. Mimi felt bad for Matt because of some of the girls that she hooked him up with. She remember one girl, what was her name again, Christie? Well, Mimi hooked Matt up with Christie once and they ended up dating for two hours. Why? Because Christie was so obsessed with Matt. Of course, Mimi knew that when she hooked them up. Mimi got an awful feeling. She remember that look on Matt's face when she introduced them. But then she remember why - because.. well.._

_'Nevermind!' Mimi scowled. All she knew was, she should never have gotten Matt and Sora together. Yes, they looked so __cute together as some said and yes, maybe they just got along __perfectly, and yes, definately, they both __loved each other. But most of all, something that Mimi hated, some said that Matt and Sora were __soul mates._

_'Soul mates,' Mimi cuffed. __'Whatever.' Mimi turned suddenly at a corner where she came to a quick stop. She took a deep breath. Why was this bugging her so much?_

_'Hmph,' Mimi glared straight ahead. __'Soul mates! Che! How long has Sora known Matt for? Ha! Like two seconds and she falls in love with him! Ha! No wait, let me correct that! She falls in love with his looks and talent!' She stopped as she realized that she was steamed. She drove into a parking lot of a park and calmed down. She unblucked her seatbelt as she pushed her loose hair back with her hands. Why was she so bothered by this? So what if Matt and Sora were soul mates? Who cares?_

_'I DO!!!!' Mimi squeezed her eyes tight, as she fought against her inner self. She slid down the car seat as she felt tears pushing, urging to get out and roll down her cheek._

_'I'm not going to cry.. I'm not going to cry.. I'm not going to cry..' Mimi repeated in her head as she pursuaded herself into not crying. _

"I HATE THIS!...." Mimi yelled, slamming her fists into the handle of the car. Mimi sobbed as she stepped out of her car. She slammed the car door closed and began to walk into the park.

_'I... Hate... This...' She wiped her face with her sleeves and continued to walk into the park._

_________________________________________________________________________________________

Miyuki Hamasaki: o.o;; Um.. Wow.. Sudden mood change? A-hem.. Maybe I'll continue if I get a good response.. Anyway, bye bye for now! 

P.S. Review.. Pretty please?__


	3. Memories

Miyuki Hamasaki: _ Last chapter had quite a lot of mood changes.. o.O;; I was like that today.. Scary, huh? 

Disclaimer: I don't own Digimon and the song '_Got To Have You' by Christina Millian. ^-^;;__ Too bad, eh?_

"....." Talk

'.....' Thoughts

~*~*~*~*~ Change Scene 

*.....* Actions

~..... POV~ Someone's POV

~......~ Place

~~~~~~~~~~ After.. you know what I mean.. 

(A/N ........) Author's Note which means I'm talking

(......) Whoever's POV it is, the person is either fixing something or WHATEVER!!! I forget what it's called at this moment...

^On the last chapter^ I hope you know what THAT means

-.....- Time (I don't use it much but it appears sometimes...)

Title: Got To Have You

Author: Miyuki Hamasaki

Chapter 2

Memories

Mimi continued to walk but began to slow down. Mimi stopped and pushed her hair out of her face that was beyond messy with streaks of mascara. She sighed when she realized how tired and restless she felt and looked around for a bench.

_'I.. Do.. Not.. CARE!!' Mimi tried to convince herself as the thought of Matt and Sora enjoying pizza crossed her mind. For all she knew right now, they could be walking around and talking or just be in some park, like her, except enjoying the stars and view. More ideas flowed into her mind when she spotted a bench near-by._

She walked towards the bench and dropped like a sack of potatoes when she felt a drop. Mimi looked up and was welcomed by more drops of rain. She felt tears pushing through but she refused to let them out and closed her eyes.

_'Great! Let's finish today with some rain!' Mimi kept her eyes closed and rested her head on the back of the bench until it began to pour. _

"Godammit, can't _anything go my way today?!?!?!?!?!?!" Mimi yelled at no one in particular. She began to sob as the rain began to run down her face._

"Why does my life have to be so friggingly screwed?" She whispered between sobs. She lifted her muddy feet and rested them on the bench as she hugged her knees tightly, hiding her face from the world. She continued to cry until the rain softened a little. Now everything in sight was blurry and unclear, exactly like her mind.

Small memories floated around in her mind as she wondered and how it came to be so complicated. Mimi knew that once, long ago, Matt had been interested in her, vice versa. Mimi smiled at the memories when she began to remember why and how she had fallen in love with Matt.

_*Flashback*_

_"You know what Mimi?" Matt chuckled on the other side of the phone._

_"What?" Mimi smiled, sitting down on her pink bed._

_"We're minutes away from 2003!" Matt yelled, sounding excited._

_"I know Matt," Mimi giggled. "Or else I wouldn't be on the phone with you at this hour."_

_"What? You wouldn't? Why not? Not even for your bestest friend ever?" Mimi could hear the fake disappointment in his voice._

_"Nope." Mimi faked seriousness. "Not even for you, my bestest friend ever unless I plan on dying at such a young age which definitely will not happen because I'm too beautiful to die!"_

_"You are beautiful." Mimi searched for some kind of joke in his voice but was unsuccessful. _

_'Does he really think I'm beautiful?' Mimi blushed, awfully glad that he couldn't see her._

_"I hate my eyes though." Mimi said, looking in the mirror to see if she was red at all._

_"What? Why?" Matt asked, sounding very confused._

_"Mmmm... They're sort of, unique," Mimi said as she at her reflection and widened her eyes to see them closer. "You know, they're different."_

_"They are." Matt mumbled. Mimi fumed for a second. Was he insulting her? She was about to reply when Matt added, "That's why I like them." Mimi stayed quiet for a while. He wasn't insulting. He was complimenting her. _

_"Hello?" Matt said after a few seconds of recovery for Mimi._

_"Hey." Mimi smiled to herself, suddenly feeling happy._

_"We're five minutes away from 2003! Yeah!" Matt cheered._

_"Yeah, it's kind of scary now that I think about it."_

_"Nah," Matt huffed. "I think it's exciting!" Mimi giggled at the enthusiasm in his voice. Mimi stopped giggling as silence took over. They stayed silent for a while until Matt broke it._

_"Guess what Mimi," Matt said, his voice barely a whisper. "I'm looking out my window."_

_"Um, cool." Mimi replied, not knowing what else to say. Another moment of silence passed by._

_"And guess what else," Matt whispered again. "I see stars and.."_

_"And?" Mimi waited for his reply._

_"And they look a lot like you." Matt replied simply. Mimi stood stunned, wondering what to say next. "Mm.. Actually, I think I can see your eyes!"_

_"What?" Mimi asked involuntarily, surprised by his comment, or whatever that was._

_"Hm-mm, definitely."_

_"What? No way!" Mimi blushed, feeling all the blood rush to her face. She walked over to her window. "Nope, definitely not."_

_"Why not?" Matt asked._

_"Because there are no stars up in the sky today." Mimi tilted her head and pushed the pink curtain out of the way. "Nope, definitely not!"_

_"There are too stars up there!" Mimi could hear Matt pushed through some junk. "See? Those stars up there look so much like your eyes!" Mimi heard a laugh from Matt. "They look so much like your beautiful eyes." Matt added quietly. Mimi was left speechless... again. Why did he keep adding comments that made her look like the Sun?_

_"10..." Matt began. "9..."_

_"Huh?" Mimi was surprised by the sudden sound of his voice._

_"Countdown!" Mimi was pretty sure that Matt was grinning right now. "7... 6... 5... 4..."_

_"3..." Mimi joined in._

_"2... 1..." Mimi smiled. "YAY!! IT'S 2003!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" She heard Matt drop the phone and scream. She giggled to herself, wondering what was so special about 2003._

_"Yeah Mimi! It's 2003!" Matt picked up the phone, sounding breathless. _

_"What were you doing Matt, running around your room?" Mimi joked._

_"Nope, I was running around the house!" Matt said, trying to catch his breath._

_"You loser," Mimi teased. "You ran around your house?"_

_"Yup!" Matt said proudly. "I think I should get going now, my dad wants to make some phone calls to people to say Happy New Year."_

_"Okay, my parents want to do the same." Mimi said, walking over to her door. "Oh yeah, Happy New Year Matt."_

_"Yup, you too." Matt replied. "Cya later!"_

_"Bye Matt!" Mimi smiled._

_"Love ya," Mimi blushed, again when Matt said that, even though she knew he didn't mean it. They had this old joke along them and then it somehow became a habit of saying 'Love ya' before parting._

_"I love you too Matt." Mimi joked, though inside, she really meant it._

_"Oh yeah Mimi?" Matt added. "I am not a loser!!"_

_"You are too!" Mimi said playfully. "Cya around, loser!" Mimi giggled and hung up before Matt could reply. Mimi sighed quietly as she jumped on her bed and buried her face in her pillow. She whispered a few words to herself before she fell asleep._

_"I love you Matt..."_

_*End of Flashback*_

Mimi smiled, remember how happy she was back then. Back then, she was pretty sure she had a chance with Matt. But then the picture of Matt and Sora blushing madly entered her mind and she was soon dragged back into reality. Mimi sighed, glad that she had finally calmed down. Maybe she could think this over in a better manner. And maybe once she did, things wouldn't seem so complicated. Maybe.

Mimi dropped her legs onto the ground lifelessly and heard a slight click when they hit the ground.

_'Probably my high heels,' Mimi thought, her eyes half closed. __'My high heels. Why did I wear these anyway? These are so uncomfortable.' Mimi stopped for a second, everything in her head rolling. __'I wore these.. Because I thought Matt would like them.' Mimi shut her eyes tight. Why did she do all this? Did Matt even notice this? Probably not. Now that Mimi thought it over, everything began to get less complicated. Yes, everything seemed so clear now. Mimi had obviously built herself around Matt, her whole life revolving around him. Why did she do this? Mimi put her hands on her forehead, feeling... clear. Very clear. Maybe it was time to talk to Matt. Maybe. Face to face? Phone? Face to face. Yup. She was going to go talk to him. Say it in his face. And maybe things will come to her once she's rejected._

Just maybe.

_________________________________________________________________________________________

Miyuki Hamasaki: ...Bad me, bad, bad, bad.. It is 10:25pm and I'm still on the computer! Lol, oh well. Anyway, I hope you guys enjoyed that. This ficcie took a rather unexpected twist when I decided to write it from my own experience... Lol, yes, that little star thing happened to me.. I said I hated my eyes to this guy and he's like 'Nah, I think they're beautiful.' It was truly..... Embarrassing. I didn't know what to say for like, ever. And then he broke the silence by starting to countdown. Lol, okay, don't listen to me blab on about my own experiences, you go on with your life! Oh yes, is it all right if I ask for at least five reviews for this chapter? Thankies!

P.S. Sorry about it being so short... Ran out of ideas.. _;


End file.
